Founded on Lies
by twillandbonnie
Summary: She had a relationship founded on lies. Seven of them if you'd like to be exact. She eventually finds that not all Riddles are worth the challenge. But how could something that made her so happy be so bad? TomXOC.
1. Prologue

_Some say it's painful to wait someone. Some say it's painful to forget someone. But the worst pain comes when you don't know whether to wait or forget._

How do you forget someone when you hold them so dear?

But how do you wait when all they do is hurt you?

'Nothing good ever comes from falling in love', thought she bitterly.

She was caught in such a sad, beautiful, tragic lie. A lie founded on seven years of friendship, six birthdays, five years of innocence, four houses, three curses, two people, and a one-sided love.

A lie founded on a one-sided love.

Perhaps not all riddles are worth the challenge.


	2. Chapter 1

_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.  
_- Carl Jung

The long haired brunette sat in her seat, her finger twiddling with the hem of her robes. She tapped her foot anxiously as the greatly anticipated train ride neared.

_Five minutes. You can wait five minutes. _

But she could not wait five minutes and that was the problem. Anna had many talents but waiting was not bloody one of them.

She'll walk a tightrope, swim with shark, she'd do anything if this train would just go _now_. Of course, she didn't voice any of her thoughts of being impatient ever. Her father would say, "Patience is a virtue." Of course, her mother would add, "Hogsmeade wasn't built in a day."

But she didn't need virtues, especially ones as silly as patience. Who cares if Hogsmeade wasn't built in a day? She just wanted her cupcakes out of the oven. Anna wasn't for them to build her a town. Why could no one comprehend this?

And the one moment when she wants to voice her stellar opinion, no one is here to listen. It would be the absolute perfect moment. There are no parents to scold her or aunts to click their tongue condescendingly. Of course, the perfect moment has to be ruined by no one there to actually listen.

The perfect moment is always ruined by something she is beginning to find.

_Two, just two minutes._

Only two minutes she could possibly stand. Possibly. It was a probability but any longer and she might perhaps go insane.

120, 119, 118, 117, 116, 115, 114, 113, 112, 111, 110, 109, 108, 107… she continued counting down when she saw a boy coming in.

She felt a pang of sympathy for him. Most of the other compartments were full or claimed by older students. He looked about the same age as her with neat dark hair, pale skin, and downcast eyes. Rather handsome, not that she'd ever admit that to herself.

Anna stood up and opened her compartment door and smiled at him with a question slipping from her lips, "Would you like to sit with me?"

Who knew just seven words could change your life?

He nodded and brought his trunk in with him and took a seat on the small bench across from her introducing himself politely, "I'm Tom Riddle."

"I'm Anna Winchester," she replied, brushing her hair from her eyes before extending out her hand in the common gesture of meeting someone new.

Tom returned the gesture with a small smile and asked as they shook hands, "Are you a first year as well?"

She nodded and replied, "I am."

There was a deafening silence that lasted for probably only ten minutes or so but it felt as if it had been ages. The silence was only broke when the trolley cart lady came to their compartment asking, "Would you like anything?"

Tom shook his head for no but Anna asked her, "May I have a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans?"

She gave her the money needed and the lady gave Anna her bag of candy who took it eagerly. The lady left soon after, off to the next compartment.

Anna opened her bag and held it out to Tom with a smiling face, "Would you like one? They're my favorite. You might want to be careful though. When they say every flavor, they mean _every flavor_. I think I must have had an earwax one but I can never be sure." Her face screwed up in memory of it. "Go on, take one. We can see what we get."

He took one from the bag warily eyeing it like it was poison or something of the sort and hesitantly took a bite as Anna popped hers into her mouth.

"Ick, grass," she said wrinkling up her nose in disgust at the bright green bean she had just injested. "What did you get?"

"I think… I think it was watermelon."

They continued on like this, Anna cruelly laughing when Tom got what she decided was a vomit one. Still, he did the same when she got a mouthful of what she declared as earwax which seemed to be her default answer whenever she couldn't place one.

"I honestly doubt you've had six earwax flavored ones before we've finished half the bag," he reasoned with her as she shook her head defiantly.

"_You _wouldn't know. I'm the one who has ate them."

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Fine, you're right. They're all earwax."

"Thank you, Tom, for accepting the truth," she said as seriously as possible when talking about such a ridiculous thing.

"You're welcome," he told her dryly.

As the train continued towards Hogwarts, Anna continued on with rambling. She talked about everything that mattered to her. She discussed time turners, books, her favorite color, and so much more, but all he gave as far as conversation went was a nod or two here and there.

"Why aren't you talking more?" she sighed.

"Because I don't want to?"

"Tell me more about yourself," Anna pressed on persistently, resting her chin on her hands.

"My name is Tom."

"Tom what?" Anna smirked.

"Tom Riddle," he rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he… wasn't doing?

"Well, Tom _Riddle_, I don't think I know you very well. Therefore, you are a riddle that needs solving," Anna declared crossing her arms.

"Good luck with that, Winchester," he said as he grabbed a book and began to read.

"I shared my jelly beans with you!" she cried in mock outrage at the sound of her last name.

**AN: Anna's name is pronounced: AH-na. And I'd like your opinion on the chapter. What house do you think Anna should be sorted into? Anything but Hufflepuff is my only verdict. Puffs are patient.**

**QOTD: What house are you? I'll tell you my house next chapter. ;) Merry Christmas! (Eve for me) if you celebrate.**


	3. Chapter 2

_"God will forgive you, probably. But I won't"  
-Michelle Menara_

The ride went relatively peacefully now that Anna was refusing to speak to Tom and Tom wasn't supplying much in way of conversation goes.

In Anna's mind he betrayed her most deeply and in his, well, he didn't see what was the big deal. Obviously, he didn't plan on apologizing anytime soon when he couldn't see why she was upset about it, and Anna wasn't in the mood to forgive him at the moment if he wasn't going to apologize.

When the train stopped at Hogwarts, Anna was the first to jump up followed soon after by Tom. The first years exited the train and followed the caretaker to the boats while others got into the carriages that were pulling themselves.

She stepped lightly into her boat with Tom and a little blonde headed boy trailing behind her. Anna sat with her feet twisted in, facing each other as the boat moved forward by what looked like magic—which of course it was.

They were all lead into a hall to where they'd be sorted. Each and every one of them were whispering the rumors of how it happened to the others. She heard a ginger headed girl eagerly tell all that her brother said they'd have to wrestle a troll.

Waiting for them was an auburn haired man with twinkling blue eyes. He announced excitedly to the crowd, "I'm the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Inside there you will all be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Each has produced a number of outstanding wizards. While at Hogwarts, your house mates will be your second family whom you share a dining table, common room, and dormitories with. Each house can rack up or lose house points to compete for the House Cup. I suggest your smarten yourselves up as we go in."

She nervously bit her lip as Dumbledore lead them in to face their impending doom.

The hat began to sing,

_Come and take seat my dear.  
Listen carefully, nothing to fear.  
Once upon a time,  
The four founders,  
Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor.  
They gave me their wits, so that I may sort you all forevermore.  
Now, they're gone.  
But I'm still here.  
To sort you to the house where you belong  
Come and place me on your head.  
My dear, it won't take long.  
You may reside in Hufflepuff  
Where they work hard and are always just  
Some will go to Slytherin  
If they've got cunning and ambition  
Then there is still Gryffindor house  
Where they value bravery, chivalry, and nerve.  
Or perhaps you're quick of mind and witty you'd deserve  
To be placed in the eagle's house of Ravenclaw.  
So come and take a seat, don't fear  
This will decide the next seven years_

They all sat down and this helped relax her somewhat oddly enough as she watched one student after another take a seat as Dumbledore placed a tattered hat on their head. Some were sorted as soon as the hat touched their head while others could sit there for minutes on end, one nearly becoming a hat stall.

"Riddle, Tom!" Dumbledore's voice rang out as Tom walked up to the seat.

She was sure that the hat hadn't even touched his head fully before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

The table draped in colors of green was filled with quietly clapping students as Tom took his seat.

None of the other sortings interested her much at all until Dumbledore called out, "Winchester, Anna!"

She walked up there as fast as she could make herself move and took her seat. He placed the hat on her head, the fabric covering her eyes.

_Anna, Anna, you haven't got much patience, have you? Nor are you nearly kind enough to be a Hufflepuff._

'What if I want to be a Hufflepuff?' she mentally asked, slightly insulted.

_Well, you cannot be a Hufflepuff. You've got nerve though, haven't you?_

'You could say that.'

_Gryffindor would be a nice fit. You've got ambition to spare as well. Perhaps Slytherin._

Anna thought back to Tom going into Slytherin.

_Friend in Slytherin? That nearly makes my decision._

'Friend? Yeah, no.'

_Not a friend? _

'Right, not a friend.'

_I think Slytherin would be best. Better be…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Anna ran off to her new house table after setting the hat back on the stool and the next person was called up. She sat nearby Tom who remained quiet with the rest of the house though you could clearly see the Gryffindor table talking up a storm.

She scoped the room carefully. The Ravenclaws were mostly quiet though she could see a few fidgeting and whispering among themselves. The Hufflepuffs were the image of kindness, all smiling. Though she saw one seventh year push down their friend near the back.

She crossed her legs with her hands folded together in her lap as she watched the last few people go ending with the Zabini girl going into Slytherin.

As their prefects lead them to their common room, she walked beside Tom—unintentionally of course. He whispered to her, "Anna, aren't you going to talk to me?"

"Never. I can't possibly forgive you," she hissed back.

He rolled his eyes, "What if I apologize?"

"Maybe then I could forgive you."

Tom smirked and told me, "I apologize for calling you Winchester, Anna."

Anna looked away, pursing her lips as if considering his apology and chirped, "You're forgiven."

He smiled slightly and turned silently to continue walking to their new common room.

They were lead by their prefect to their new dormitories. Anna was sitting with her legs Indian style on her new bed at the end of the room after she had placed her trunk at the foot of it. She looked up at the green draperies around her like a canopy. Walburga Black was lying on the bed next to her lazily flipping through her Potions textbook.

She looked up towards the ceiling with a soft smile.

* * *

**AN: I am in fact a Ravenclaw! Nearly a Gryffindor but if I had to choose I'd choose Ravenclaw. Because I'd be the Hermione in Gryffindor, and I'd rather not get nearly killed by a troll to make friends. In Ravenclaw, I can just be the one with a little more nerve. So my theory is I'm a mother-effin Ravenclaw, spread the Lovegood. (Besides I'm a Ravenclaw on Pottermore!) **

**Extra AN: She was very nearly a Gryffindor and I wrote a scene for it. I will PM it to you if you review. :D The Gryffindor Sorting actually sounds better. Whenever I get 10 total reviews, I'll post it. And yes, I skipped the Great Hall. **

**QOTD: I start every chapter with a quote that relates somewhat to the chapter. Any quotes you'd like me to use?**


	4. Chapter 3

_"A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be." -Douglas Pagels_

Anna groggily opened her eyes pulling herself up in bed, leaning back on the headboard. She let out a yawn that made her sound slightly like a dying cat. She brushed her hair from her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed as she pulled the curtains back to see the rest of her dorm sleeping peacefully. She stood up quickly and went into the bathroom, grabbing her school uniform. She washed up quickly before slipping her robes on and brushing her hair around from her face. She nimbly braided the dark locks around her head and tied her tie around her neck, smiling softly at the green and silver stripes in the mirror.

Anna grinned and ran out of the bathroom, hair still damp, to the Great Hall before a majority of the students were even ready to think about leaving the dorm. She bypassed Walburga who was just waking up. As she rushed downstairs, strand of hair escaped the braid, frizzing out wildly.

The House tables had students scattered here and there but were basically empty. She took a seat at the Slytherin table as she begun to pick at scrambled eggs and bit off a piece of dry toast.

"Morning, Anna," came a smooth voice.

She looked up with a smirk, "Hello, Tom." He took a seat next to her grabbing a piece of toast lightly covered in grape jam.

She wrinkled her nose at his piece of toast and took a large bite from her slice and said casually, "I don't see how you people can eat that disgusting stuff." She nodded towards the jam.

"You just aren't normal like the rest of us," he told her taking a bite from his piece.

She shrugged with a shrieking laugh that made her sound somewhat mad and asked, "Why be ordinary when you can be _extraordinary_?"

They continued on with breakfast in silence, watching more file in. Before long, Professor Slughorn was coming up to the table with a stack of parchment containing their time tables. He passed them on to each and every student, starting with first years such as herself.

She took her time table and scanned it over. She had Transfiguration first thing followed by Potions. Dumbledore, the deputy headmaster, taught Transfiguration she knew. Her cousin Lysander who had just graduated said something Slughorn liking crystalized pineapple. She couldn't stand them herself, but who was she to judge? Tom was looking over his timetable with a small grin. She turned to him with a smile.

"Ready to go to class? We've got Professor Dumbledore first," she said though she knew he was already aware of this.

Still, he was a good friend and didn't bring it up. He simply nodded and the two walked to their next class with Anna chattering on about Hogwarts and other things that were trite and meaningless.

"I really can't wait for Charms. I bet we'll—" she started before they turned up to the classroom and entered quietly.

"Riddle!" a pointy faced blonde haired boy called out. "Come here. We have a seat for you!"

Tom turned away from Anna and went to sit by the other Slytherin boys as Anna turned to sit in a free seat next to Walburga.

**AN: Okay, this was ****_really _****short to me. I'll try to make the next one longer. I just didn't want you to wait any longer. Love you guys. Reviews are appreciated. Criticism welcomes, no flames please. :) **


End file.
